


Steamy Comfort

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Latte Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Matt wants to take his relationship to the next level, but he's aware of the scars on his body. Lance just wants to help.





	

Matt loved cuddling with Lance, and he loved kissing with Lance, and he in general loved Lance.

But he just... couldn't let Lance see him naked.

It wasn't that there weren't scars – there were definitely scars. Even the worst of the labor camps hadn't believed in using pain as a motivator. The scars that littered Matt's body were from the work, from the dangers of the industrial labor. He had been an engineer, assigned to build Galra warships, where he got burn scars on his arms and chest, had scars across his back from snapped cables and badly tempered metal. All of them he wore as proof that he was still alive. All of them he didn't want Lance to see. Worst of all was the scar on his leg, jagged and a pale white. The one that Shiro – Lance's hero, Matt's friend, the decisive head of Voltron – had given to him. The scar that saved his life, and ruined Shiro's.

“So is there a reason you're wearing five layers of clothing?” Lance frowned at Matt, who was sprawled across his bed. “I mean, this isn't screaming for me to paint you like one of my French girls. Unless the point was for me to undress you with my eyes?”

“I...” Matt tried to think up an excuse. They had been dating for several weeks now (and great crow, Lance was patient), and Matt had finally worked himself up to wanting to do more with Lance. He had thought himself ready, had thought he'd built himself up to show all of himself to Lance. He glanced down at the pants, shirt, jacket, and the hint of a flight undersuit beneath it all. “It's not _five_ layers.”

“It's definitely more than one,” Lance replied, crossing his arms. “At least three, if I'm counting right. If the whole trail of space flower petals was to get you to win at strip poker, then that's peaches. But it severely deprives me of seeing you lose layers, and that hurts, Matt. It hurts me in the head.”

Lance pointed at his groin. Matt winced.

“Sorry.” There it was, although it didn't feel like enough. “I thought I was ready. And I can't believe you've been so patient. It's just...”

“Whoa, hey,” Lance interrupted, putting up a hand. “I'm gonna stop you right there. You don't have to feel sorry for us not doing the big intimacy stuff. I'm happy with the kisses and cuddling. I really am.”

“I _know_ that.” Matt had to get Lance to understand. He had to find the words. “I know. It's just– I _want_ to be ready. For sex.”

Lance nodded, his arms dropping to his side. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Matt felt like he'd ruined the mood.

“Do you...” Lance paused, and Matt looked at him, curious despite himself. “Do you know why you're not ready?”

“I...” Matt glanced at his leg. The scar ached. “Yeah.” He sighed. “It's– There's– I have... scars.”

“Oh.” Lance winced. “Like– bad scars?”

“They're not... bad,” Matt explained. “I mean, they're _scars_. No one really wants them.”

“Matt.” Lance sat on the bed, reaching out toward Matt. “You don't have to be ashamed to have scars. They won't mean I'll love you any less.”

Matt knew that, understood it. But just because Lance was alright with his scars didn't mean _he_ was.

His hesitance must have shown, because Lance pursed his lips, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss.

“How about we take it slow,” he offered, peppering kisses all along Matt's jawline. “We can stop if it gets uncomfortable.”

Lance slid the jacket off of Matt's shoulders, tossing it aside as he laid butterfly kisses all over Matt's face and neck. Hands slid beneath Matt's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Matt kissed Lance, long and deep, and groaned when Lance's wandering hand found its way in his pants, groping at the bulge in his undersuit.

Matt groaned into the kiss, hips bucking to grind against Lance's hand. Lance grinned into the kiss, moving to straddle Matt, his hand replaced by his hips grinding their confined erections together.

Lance reached up, for the release of the undersuit at the base of Matt's neck, only to have Matt grab his hand before he can press it. Lance slowed to a stop, pulling away from Matt just enough to properly look at him.

“Everything alright?” he panted, breathless. Matt, face deeply flushed, glanced away, before nodding. Slowly, he guided Lance's hand to the patch of suit, pressing the release. The undersuit fell loose against his skin, and Matt shivered at how exposed he felt because of it. It wasn't even off him, wasn't even past his shoulders, but he still felt butterflies in his stomach from both excitement and trepidation.

“Everything's fine,” Matt replied, and meant it. He was ready for this. He was more than ready for this. The pleased look on Lance's face was almost enough to bring him to pieces. Lance started peppering him with kisses as the suit was gently tugged off. Between kisses Matt said, “We should– get you– undressed– too.”

“Nope,” Lance replied, still kissing all over Matt. The torso of the suit pulled down at his sleeves, freeing his arms as it pooled at his waist. “This time is all about you.”

“But–” Matt's plea died on his lips as Lance laid a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest. Dextrous fingers undo his jeans, and Matt's hands scrabble to stop, to keep Lance from seeing, because if he sees then he'll _know_ and–

And Lance's lips wrap around his cock, and Matt clenched his hands in Lance's hair, eyes flying wide open. He looked at Lance, watched him slowly, slowly– _crow_ , but did it feel great.

Matt watched Lance. Saw how his nostrils flared when he inhaled before sucking more of Matt into his mouth. Saw how Lance's lips wrapped around his cock, saw how they pinched and relaxed. He watched, and he felt. He felt Lance's tongue wrap and lick at him, felt himself shudder, felt the suction of Lance bobbing his head. Matt felt his cock jump, felt it pulse with the beat of his heart, and _saw it_ , saw it bob in Lance's mouth, felt his cock against Lance's tongue, against the roof of his mouth. Matt moaned, head falling back and eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure built and built in him. He felt the rumble of Lance's laughter, the burbling of his every moan, deep in the rapidly forming knot of pleasure just below his navel.

Matt tried to hold it back, tried to keep the knot from releasing, tried to keep himself from the cascade, but Lance sank his head forward. He sank his head forward, taking all of Matt in his mouth. Matt felt Lance's throat swallow, muscles clenching and pulling at him, and he couldn't hold back any longer. His orgasm came with a breathless moan, long and drawn out. It came and went far too fast for his liking, leaving him lightheaded and everything tingling, from the hairs on his head to the tips of his fingers and the tips of his toes. Matt wheezed, blinking away spots and looking down at Lance.

Lance, who was just as breathless, his cheeks flushed, lips a deep, dark red – and with something unmistakably white and sticky connecting them with his tongue and Matt's steadily shrinking cock. The sight is so beautiful that Matt feels – and sees – his cock start to harden again, albeit with less gusto than before. Lance glanced at it, huffing in laughter as he flopped beside Matt, resting his head against Matt's leg.

“Holy crow,” Matt wheezed. “That was– that was–”

“Good?” Lance's voice was grizzled and rough. He licked his lips, eyes widening both at the hungry look Matt gave him and at the realization of what he was licking. Lance swallowed, once, twice. Matt grinned, reaching down, gently taking hold of Lance's chin and pulling him close so they could kiss. Matt nipped at Lance's lips, sucking and cleaning them of his cum.

“It was perfect.” Matt pulled away, slyly grinning at Lance, moving to straddle his boyfriend. “Now I think it's time I return the favor.”


End file.
